herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jonner Jin
Jonner Jin was a human male and member of Iron Squadron. Biography Joining the Rebellion Jonner Jin joined the Iron Squadron during the Age of the Empire. The Iron Squadron was a local rebel cell based in the Mykapo system and consisted of the humans Mart Mattin, Mart's father, the Theelin Gooti Terez, and the astromech droid R3-A3. The Iron Squadron operated from a YT-2400 light freighter called the Sato's Hammer. After Mart's father died, Mart assumed leadership of the cell. Mart was not interested in the wider rebellion and did not keep in touch with his uncle Commander Jun Sato, the leader of the Phoenix rebel cell. The Iron Squadron harried Imperial forces in the Mykapo system. In 2 BBY, the Galactic Empire imposed martial law on Mykapo. The Iron Squadron clashed with an Imperial advance patrol. During the skirmish, the Iron Squadron's hyperdrive sustained damaged. Shortly later, the Lothal rebels and Phoenix Squadron arrived to evacuate rebel sympathizers on Mykapo. The Lothal rebels' ship Ghost managed to destroy the TIE fighters attacking Sato's Hammer. This enabled Iron Squadron to destroy the Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser with explosives. Following the skirmish, Mart invited the Lothal rebels' leader Hera Syndulla and her crew to meet with the Iron Squadron. Jonner and Gooti welcomed Hera and her crew Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, and the astromech droid Chopper aboard their ship. When Sabine noted the rundown state of the freighter, Jonner replied that they did not need a hyperdrive. He led the Lothal rebels to their captain Mart, who was waiting in the cockpit. Jonner sided with his captain Mart when the latter objected to Hera's advice that they leave the Mykapo system before Imperial reinforcements arrive. He even mockingly asked what "evacuate" meat with Mark finishing off that it meant running away like a coward. He also expressed his unwillingness to listen to Hera's arguments. With the two sides unable to agree, Hera and her crew left the Sato's Hammer and returned to the Ghost. Ezra managed to convince Hera to let him, Sabine, and Chopper stay behind so that they could repair the Iron Squadron's hyperdrive as a means of winning them over. Hera agreed but warned them that they had to leave on the shuttle Phantom II at the first sign of Imperial activity. Jonner and Gooti watched while R3-A3, Sabine, and Chopper repaired the hyperdrive. Mart thought it was a waste of time and returned to the cockpit. When Ezra advised Jonner and Gooti that they had to be ready to leave if they could not fix the hyperdrive, the two Iron Squadron members expressed an unwillingness to leave their captain and their home. Ezra then responded that they had to choose their battles carefully. R3, Sabine, and Chopper managed to repair the hyperdrive but their efforts came to naught when Mart redirected the power to the ship's laser cannons and deflector shields. Jonner and the other rebels quickly discovered that Imperial reinforcements under Admiral Kassius Konstantine had exited hyperspace. Upon seeing Konstantine's forces, Jonner and Gooti realized they were outgunned and outnumbered He and Gooti tried to reason with Mart but their captain was determined to fight the Empire. After the ship's power broke down, Mart ordered an evacuation. Jonner, Gooti, R3-A3, and the Lothal rebels fled aboard the Phantom II but Mart changed his mind and decided to fight Konstantine's forces. Konstantine easily neutralized Mart's bombs and disabled the Sato's Hammer's engines. Jonner and the other rebels were forced to leave Mart behind and fled into hyperspace. After rendezvousing with the rebel fleet, Jonner attended a briefing with Hera, the Lothal rebels, Commander Sato, and the former Clone Captain Rex. Sato sanctioned a mission led by Hera to rescue Mart. Jonner and Gooti were overjoyed they were going back to rescue their captain. During the rescue mission, Jonner and Gooti manned the cargo bay of the Ghost. They opened the cargo bay doors which allowed R3-A3 and Chopper to fly out on their rocket boosters and disable a magno-mine that had been planted on the Sato's Hammer. Under Hera's orders, they attached the Ghost to Sato's Hammer. After picking up Sato's Hammer, the rebels were reinforced by Commander Sato who had arrived with a CR90 corvette and several A-wings. Before escaping into hyperspace, the rebels dropped the magno-mine over Konstantine's light cruiser; badly damaging the Imperial ship. Jonner then watched as Grand Admiral Thrawn's Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera exited hyperspace. Jonner and his comrades realized the sheer size and power of an Imperial Star Destroyer and that it was folly to take on one alone. Jonner, the Iron Squadron, and their rebel allies then traveled to the Phoenix rebel base Chopper Base on the planet Atollon. There, Jonner and Gooti hugged their captain after he had reunited with his uncle Commander Sato. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes